


Holding Placidity Canyon

by lostinwinchesterland



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Explosions, Fighting, Gore, Other, war zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwinchesterland/pseuds/lostinwinchesterland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arinic Cray was just a regular guy going about his bussiness. Now, hes leading an army into a battle that can change everything.</p>
<p>"Just two years ago I was a normal, regular person, going on my life as a normal person would. Then the throne, and the military became corrupt. Because of this I became what they call a rebel. It started with peaceful protests, but it quickly escalated after they sent an assassin to murder our leader during one of our rallies. I never expected that I would be on the front line of a war leading thousands against who are supposed to keep us safe. At last there I was, armed with a spear and light leather armor with my hair tied back from my face, pacing in front of everyone telling them what they all want to hear in an effort to motivate them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Placidity Canyon

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a little short story for one of my english classes. It's not a fanfiction from some kick ass television show but I kinda wish that it was.

Just two years ago I was a normal, regular person, going on my life as a normal person would. Then the throne, and the military became corrupt. Because of this I became what they call a rebel. It started with peaceful protests, but it quickly escalated after they sent an assassin to murder our leader during one of our rallies. I never expected that I would be on the front line of a war leading thousands against who are supposed to keep us safe. At last there I was, armed with a spear and light leather armor with my hair tied back from my face, pacing in front of everyone telling them what they all want to hear in an effort to motivate them. At the bottom of Placidity Canyon. An odd name for a site of a war if you ask me. It means undisturbed by tumult or disorder. I don't like how we are trapped and can't see if they are coming from the top with arrows to pick us off one by one with little or no hassle. If they kill me then everything we worked and, fought for will be for not.

“The throne has killed far too many innocent men, women, and children! Will we let them get away with it?” I yell as I pace back and forth holding my spear in the air followed by a massive no! “Then we will beat their armies into the ground! Jean! Garran! Lead your men up to those vantage points! We don’t want to be taken off guard if they come at us with arrows!” I instruct two of my best men gesturing to the blind spots I was worried about. Almost as if they were waiting for my men to get in positions, the enemy came marching towards us like a sea of silver and steel shining in the sun light. The men at the front where throwing grenades. Weaponry that hasn’t been used for years, towards us. One of them fell at my side, but when I was about to pick it up to throw it back at them a young young man, no older than 19 jumped on top of it, and it blew up, turning the brown dirt a crimson red. Then everything seemed to go in slow motion. I could still hear the faint sounds of battle over the ringing in my ears. My people are being killed. I lead them here just to be slaughtered like farm animals raised for slaughter. We are losing. I can’t do this… Then I look up from the carnage that is the battle field to the top of the canyon where I sent my some of my best men. Most of the soldiers from both sides are using the cliff face to their advantage, pushing each other off creating a pile of crushed and mangled bodies at the end of the 100 foot drop. Then I lay my eyes on him, the reason we are in this terrible mess, Daenore Morales King of Eflia, the man that has to die to end the carnage of his reign slicing Jean’s throat. Suddenly my shock from watching a 19 year old explode leaves and hope and energy take it’s place. I can end this, we can win. I sprint back into the heart of the battle trying to find my way to get to my target killing as I run over the bodies of dead soldiers. I finaly get to Morales, Blood covering me, I don’t know if it's my comrades, my enemies, or my own anymore.

“If you and your men surrender know no unnecessary harm will come to you before your long awaited trial and expected execution. If you don’t however, I will kill you know and save this place from your wrath.” I warn him “Your choice.”

“Arinic Cray, I thought you abandoned your men.” He says gesturing with his blood-covered silver sword with a stone encrusted hilt over the battle below. “Let us finish this game, I am rather bored of it.”   
He charges at me and I ready myself for impact. He brings his sword down and I stop it half way with my spear, he slowly pushes me towards the edge of the cliff until my heels are of the edge, one wrong move on my part will mean certain death. I swing my leg forward and hook it on his calf and make him fall back. Giving me time to get better footing.

“You’re getting cocky now Arinic.” Daenore mocks while getting back up, his heavy armor is a disadvantage for him. “It’s not going to help you when I plunge my blade into your heart.”  
I run at him this time aiming my spear at the weak spot in his armor. Right before we collide he shifts his weight before I could change my course and I run right into his blade, I can already taste blood. Red. All I see is red. It doesn’t hurt to my surprise. You would think that dying would be the worst kind of pain, agony even but it’s not. I let my cause down. I let my men down… We lost because I was not able to lead them.

My name is Arinic Cray, and this is how I died.


End file.
